


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by churchill



Series: Поймай меня, если сможешь [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Питером Хейлом они столкнулись на Бродвее. Хейл был красивым, щеголевато и дорого одетым, выглядевшим так, что ничто не выдавало в нем того самого дикого зверя-альфу с красными глазами, которого Стайлз видел когда-то.<br/>Конечно, они были рады друг другу – встретить того, кого знаешь, в огромном городе – это всегда похоже на чудо. Стайлз только потом понял, что чудо было точно рассчитано и организовано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для **tatiana- tiana**

Когда Стайлз выбрал Нью-Йорк в качестве места для учебы, то вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что сбегает. Бежит от заполошности последних месяцев в Бикон-Хиллс, когда сумма происходящего окончательно придавила его невозможностью в этом разобраться.  
Отец отпустил неохотно, но не слишком возражал – у него наконец-то случился сдвиг в голове по поводу личной жизни, а потом и в отношениях с Мелиссой Маккол. И Стайлз теперь радовался, что не оставляет отца одного, испытывая облегчение от мысли, что делит с кем-то эту зону ответственности.  
В университете Стайлз выбрал направление гуманитарных наук и активно втянулся в учебу. Первое время привыкал к расстояниям, которые казались просто огромными после Бикон-Хиллс, толпам людей на улицах и совершенно другому ритму большого города. Скучал по отцу и Скотту, поступившему в колледж недалеко от Бикон-Хиллс, чтобы быть ближе к Эллисон.  
Через пару месяцев Стайлз обвыкся, втянулся и чувствовал себя так, как будто бы то, что происходило до этого – весь этот кошмар с оборотнями, канимой, стаей альф – все отодвинулось и казалось страшной детской сказкой, прочитанной на ночь.  
Только где-то внутри все еще оставалось послевкусие от происходившего тогда соприкосновения с невероятным, приправленным острыми эмоциями, жестокостью и тем самым состоянием, когда границы реальности плывут. Стайлз иногда вытаскивал это ощущение, смаковал и наслаждался. Но делал это редко – после всегда накатывало что-то похожее на утреннее похмелье и чувство глубокой тоски по времени, когда все они жили на грани.

С Питером Хейлом они столкнулись на Бродвее. Хейл был красивым, щеголевато и дорого одетым, выглядевшим так, что ничто не выдавало в нем того самого дикого зверя-альфу с красными глазами, которого Стайлз видел когда-то.  
Конечно, они были рады друг другу – встретить того, кого знаешь, в огромном городе – это всегда похоже на чудо. Стайлз только потом понял, что чудо было точно рассчитано и организовано.  
Выпить по чашечке кофе – да, обязательно. Поужинать как-нибудь вечером вместе – было бы здорово.  
Питер перебрался в Нью-Йорк не так давно, практически вслед за Стайлзом. Он работал в какой-то адвокатской конторе и специализировался на внесудебном разрешении споров. Стайлз подозревал, что большая часть клиентов этой конторы – оборотни. Он научился их теперь видеть – в тренере фитнес-клуба, куда ходил качаться. Или в продавце книжного магазина, где заглядывал время от времени в отдел комиксов. Иногда в случайных прохожих на улице. Они его не беспокоили, они просто были вокруг.  
Но что бы не думал Стайлз о работе Питера, тот внешне производил впечатление респектабельного и преуспевающего адвоката. Рестораны для встреч выбирал малолюдные, но очень уютные и явно дорогие. Внимательно слушал. Иногда что-то умно и едко комментировал. Или сам рассказывал что-то интересное.  
И Стайлз ловил себя на том, что его несет куда-то без руля и ветрил. Весь внешний лоск Питера не скрывал от Стайлза то, что между ними случилось в свое время. Когда Питер с раздраженным выражением лица ткнул Стайлза лицом в клавиатуру лэптопа, требуя пароль и логин аккаунта Скотта, а Стайлз в это время явственно чувствовал запах собственного пота, в котором нездорово мешались страх и возбуждение. Или когда Питер держал Стайлза за руку, предлагая укус, но в этом предложении Стайлзу тогда чудилось нечто большее, чем возможность стать оборотнем.  
После того, как Питера убили, а Дерек стал альфой, Стайлз, активно принимавший участие во всем этом, тем не менее, сожалел, что Питера больше нет. Сумасшедший альфа вызывал в нем противоречивые чувства. Но там точно присутствовали интерес и ощущение какого-то братства в клане раненых.

А сейчас они вместе сидели в уютном итальянском ресторанчике на Манхеттене, где подавали отличную пасту с морепродуктами. Питер рассказывал Стайлзу об особенностях красного вина и о том, как его правильно выбирать. Две реальности съезжались, сминая одна другую. И Стайлз никак не мог понять, какая из них побеждает.  
\- Ты же не пьянеешь. Какой смысл пить алкоголь? – спросил Стайлз, честно выслушав до этого пространную лекцию о разных регионах произрастания винограда.  
\- Фу, Стайлз, - поморщился Питер. – Не разочаровывай меня. Неужели ты действительно считаешь, что спиртные напитки пьют только для того, чтобы захмелеть?  
\- В основном, для этого, - заупрямился Стайлз. – Я знаю, ты сейчас скажешь про вкус. Но для вкуса есть и другие вещи – без алкоголя. Еда, например.  
\- Ты слишком примитивно это воспринимаешь, - усмехнулся Питер. – Алкоголь необходим, так как позволяет вину быть таким.  
Питер глотнул вина, посмаковал и продолжил:  
\- Какие-то вещи приносят нам наслаждение, но в этом может быть привкус горечи или чувства вины. И неизвестно, что тут будет первично – горечь или наслаждение. Это как необходимая нота во вкусе и условие для его раскрытия.  
Тогда Стайлзу пришла в голову мысль, что, говоря это, Питер имеет в виду вовсе не вино. 

Все было мило и очень по-дружески, но где-то на периферии сознания Стайлз все время ждал, когда из-под красиво обставленных интеллектуальных бесед, наконец, покажется истинная изнанка их отношений. Ждал и страшился этого, потому что их общение неуправляемо выходило за рамки приятных встреч двух старых знакомых в большом городе, которые скучают по прошлой жизни.

Питер пригласил Стайлза в кино и с ухмылкой спросил в кассе:  
\- Ну что, берем места для поцелуев?  
Стайлз растерялся настолько, что не нашелся даже, что ответить. Сердце скакнуло и забилось быстрее. Питер, не отводя глаз от Стайлза, улыбнулся, и в этот момент на его лице словно проступила тень безумия альфы-мстителя.  
Питер купил билеты куда-то в средний ряд, взял Стайлзу попкорн и кока-колу. Они вместе смеялись над комедией, и ничего криминального после сеанса не случилось.

Питер пригласил Стайлза в парк аттракционов. Детское развлечение оказалось неожиданно забавным. Хотя Стайлз отдавал себе отчет, что не в аттракционах дело, а в присутствии Питера рядом. Тот перетекал между несколькими разными ролями, и эти переходы завораживали. То он был в роли заботливого дядюшки, приведшего своего юного племянника на карусели и покупающего ему сладкую вату. То становился товарищем по шалостям, когда взахлеб смеялся, после того, как они выбрались с каких-то сумасшедших русских горок. Стайлз сам чувствовал в тот момент, как мозг атакуют эндорфины, создавая внутри чувство беспричинной радости после адреналинового выплеска.  
Третью роль Питер не исполнял специально, но она словно проступала в нем, как изображение на проявляемой фотографии. Питер становился опасным. Когда они стреляли в тире, Питер выбил для Стайлза главный приз – огромного оранжевого медведя. Стайлз разрывался между смехом и возмущением, не зная, куда девать это мохнатое великолепие, представляя, как над ним будет смеяться его сосед по комнате в общежитии.  
\- Я увезу его к себе, - улыбнулся Питер. – Когда захочешь пообщаться со своим милым мишкой, - Питер с умиленным видом подергал медведя за ухо, - то можешь прийти в гости.  
Слова «милый мишка» в устах Питера звучали очень странно, потому что до этого Стайлз видел, как Питер стрелял. Он в этот момент выглядел как хищник, который охотится сам, управляясь с оружием уверенно и с явным знанием дела.  
\- Не знал, что ты так хорошо стреляешь, - они уже вышли из парка и двигались к стоянке такси.  
– Надо уметь пользоваться разными возможностями, - ответил Питер. – Это всегда дает фору за счет непредсказуемости.

Стайлз никак не мог соскользнуть с крючка их встреч, чувствуя, что дергаться уже бесполезно. И каждое последующее движение только глубже вгоняет острые загнутые концы в губу пойманной рыбы. После парка аттракционов у него не осталось иллюзий относительно особенностей их отношений. Они с Питером Хейлом встречались. Тот не пытался похлопать его по заднице, не пытался придержать, обнять или поцеловать. Но у Стайлза предсказуемо частил пульс, когда Питер в очередной раз позволял проявиться своей «опасной» части личности. И реакция Стайлза в такие моменты была очень похожа на сексуальное возбуждение.  
Питер отмечал это довольной ухмылкой, показывая, что все видит и понимает. Но не предпринимал ничего. Это тянуло внутри своей неопределенностью и непредсказуемостью. 

\- У нас какие-то детские развлечения, - сказал Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть смущение после очередного похода в кино. Они сходили на что-то романтическое, и Стайлз там расчувствовался. Потом осознал, как прозвучали его слова, и смутился окончательно.  
Питер улыбнулся хищно и понимающе:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы развлечения были более взрослыми? Организуем.

И организовал – отвез Стайлза на бои без правил для оборотней.  
\- Неужели меня туда пустят? – с удивлением спросил Стайлз, когда Питер сказал, куда они едут. Стайлз понимал, что такие мероприятия должны быть очень закрытыми для чужих.  
\- Пришлось использовать некоторые связи, - небрежно ответил Питер, довольно улыбаясь оживлению Стайлза. – В конце концов, если я помогаю своим, то могу я что-то получить взамен?  
\- Обалдеть! – помотал головой Стайлз. Его охватывало дикое предвкушение от предстоящего.  
\- Поедем на моей машине, - сказал Питер. – Туда запрещено вызывать такси.

Они приехали поздним вечером в какой-то совершенно незнакомый Стайлзу район, походивший на заброшенную портовую зону.  
Питер припарковался и, когда вышел из машины, довольно втянул носом воздух.  
\- Обожаю этот запах.  
\- Запах чего? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз. Для него пахло затхлостью гниющих водорослей и чем-то неприятным от воды, и ничего прекрасного он в этом запахе не видел.  
\- Крови и боя, - ответил Питер. В темноте его глаза блеснули. Не красным, но Стайлз остро почувствовал, что, в каком-то смысле, Питер так и не перестал быть альфой. Хотя и уступил сейчас эту роль Дереку, подчиняясь ему как бета.  
\- Есть какие-то ограничения или правила, о которых мне нужно знать? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Не высовывайся и никуда не отходи от меня, - перечислил Питер. – И еще. Я представил тебя организаторам как своего партнера.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Стайлз, не тупи, - нахмурился Питер. – В том самом, естественно. Так проще во всех смыслах и безопаснее.  
\- Чем безопаснее? – удивился Стайлз.  
А Питер подошел вплотную к Стайлзу и провел прохладными пальцами по его щеке.  
\- Ты возбуждаешься от адреналина. И если такое случится, никто к тебе не сунется – все будут знать, что ты – мой.  
Стайлз шумно сглотнул. Питер взял его за руку и спросил:  
\- Мы идем?

Бои проводились в каком-то ангаре, к которому они шли от машины минут десять какими-то переулками. Питер объяснил, что это одно из правил безопасности – слишком много машин, припаркованных в это время в одном месте, привлекают ненужное внимание. На входе их внимательно осмотрел здоровый хмурый оборотень, потом кивнул Питеру, пропуская. Народу внутри оказалось не так много, и толпой это назвать было трудно. Но все так азартно рычали, свистели, кричали, что было шумно. Внутри круга шел бой между двумя оборотнями в полуобращенном состоянии.  
Питер провел Стайлза вглубь ангара к каким-то старым контейнерам. Оттуда был хорошо виден круг, где все происходило, но остальные оборотни стояли к ним не так близко. На них не обращали внимания, и Стайлз успокоился, решив, что не только оборотни были допущены на такие бои, но и люди тут не в новинку.  
Бой был красивым. Два равных по силе соперника кружили друг напротив друга, примериваясь, оскаливаясь и рыча, чтобы затем сцепиться в схватке. Правило «не калечить противника» тут явно не работало – регенерация делала его не нужным. От этого поединок смотрелся довольно кроваво, когда кто-то из них после замаха пропарывал другому кожу когтями. Зрители неистовствовали в такие моменты особенно сильно.  
\- Обычно дерутся либо две беты, либо две альфы, - прошептал Питер Стайлзу на ухо. А тот вдруг осознал, что Питер стоит сзади и обнимает его.  
\- Почему?  
\- Когти альфы оставляет плохо заживающие раны. И им подчиняются беты. Чтобы не было соблазна в бое пользоваться этим, против альфы бету не выставляют.  
\- А эти кто? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Беты. Бой альф ты ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
\- Сегодня будет такой? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Будет, через пару боев. Мы дождемся.  
\- До какого момента дерутся?  
\- Когда замедляется регенерация кожи и раны перестают затягиваться быстро. Значит, слишком много повреждений, и поединок останавливают.  
Стайлз наблюдал за поединками, в полной мере осознавая правоту слов Питера о том, как прекрасен запах битвы и крови. Несмотря на то, что оборотни регенерировали почти сразу, ощущение запрещенной к просмотру кровавой бойни не уходило. Стайлз дышал этим чувством боя, настолько вовлекаясь, что забывал даже о Питере, продолжавшем его обнимать.  
Когда в центр вышла пара альф, Стайлз понял, о чем именно говорил Питер, когда сказал, что такое не забывается. Под этот поединок круг сделали шире, и присутствующие расступились ближе к стенам ангара, освобождая место в центре.  
Альфы дрались в полностью обращенном состоянии – жестко и безжалостно. Стайлз выбрал одного из них, который показался ему более симпатичным в самом начале, и болел за него. От боя несло первобытной яростью, и когда он, наконец, закончился, у Стайлза было ощущение, что он сам в этом участвовал, избивая соперника, рыча и нападая.  
\- Уходим, - прошептал Питер Стайлзу.  
\- Почему? – удивился Стайлз.  
\- Хватит с тебя на сегодня. 

Питер вывел Стайлза на улицу. Того колотило от пережитого нервного возбуждения, он жадно глотал сырой воздух ртом и пьяно улыбался.  
\- Охренеть как круто! – не выдержав распирающих изнутри чувств, рассмеялся Стайлз. – А ты в таких участвовал?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул головой Питер. – Через такое почти все проходят.  
\- А сейчас? Ты не хочешь сейчас в этом участвовать?  
\- Зачем? – засмеялся Питер.  
\- Ну… - Стайлз замялся вдруг, не зная как объяснить, что хотел бы посмотреть на Питера в такой ситуации, не сомневаясь, что тот был бы великолепен. – Я бы на тебя такого посмотрел.  
Стайлз остановился и вздохнул, чувствуя, как мелко дрожит от так и не ушедшего возбуждения. Он смотрел на молчащего Питера, и тот казался ему сейчас очень красивым и опасным одновременно. Стайлз сдерживался, боясь, что сделает сейчас что-то, о чем потом обязательно пожалеет. Питер наклонил голову, насмешливыми глазами осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы, подошел ближе и толкнул к стене здания, возле которого они остановились. Стайлз чувствовал запах Питера и оставшийся на нем после ангара слабый аромат крови, и возбуждение стало практически непереносимым.  
Питер провел пальцами Стайлзу по щеке, потом по губам, другой рукой, не спеша, расстегнул ему штаны и сжал возбужденный член. Стайлз дернулся от прикосновения и застонал, не удержавшись. Питер начал ему дрочить – совсем не нежно, грубо, даже немного больно – именно так, как нужно. Стайлз толкался навстречу ласкающей его руке, закрывая глаза. Но Питер удержал его за подбородок и сказал:  
\- Смотри на меня.  
Стайлз подчинился, чувствуя, как его разрывает между ощущениями в паху и зрительным контактом с Питером, взгляд которого перестал быть насмешливым и стал очень серьезным. Стайлз, уже кончая, переживая это ярко и остро, не выдержал и прикрыл глаза.  
Когда Питер отпустил его, Стайлз бессильно привалился к стене, чувствуя, как у него дрожат ноги. Он посмотрел на Питера, тот молча вытирал руку носовым платком. Потом помог Стайлзу застегнуться. А после поцеловал – глубоко и требовательно. Стайлз мог только подчиняться в этом поцелуе – сил ни на что другое уже не осталось.  
\- Дойдешь или тебя довести? – спросил Питер, когда отстранился.  
\- А ты? – сглотнув, спросил Стайлз. – Ты не хочешь?  
Питер усмехнулся, погладил Стайлза по щеке, задерживаясь на родинках.  
\- Хочешь оказать мне ответную услугу? – и, дождавшись согласного кивка Стайлза, сказал. – Спасибо. Но я предпочитаю потом взять с тебя это целиком.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам, когда он осмысливал это самое «целиком».  
Леска натянулась, рыбак подсекал пойманную рыбу. У его добычи уже не было никакого желания срываться с крючка.

*~*~*

Как-то Стайлз спросил Питера о том, как это было, когда тот был мертвым. И как ему в итоге удалось воскреснуть.  
Питер молчал долго, настолько, что Стайлз уже перестал ждать ответа от него.  
\- Когда я лежал в коме, мой волк сходил с ума от невозможности двигаться, обращаться, менять форму. Волки не знают, что такое надежда. Они не живут в будущем, они живут в настоящем. Чтобы удержаться, я кормил себя и его чистой ненавистью - к тем, кто убил мою семью и оставил меня в коме.  
Питер дернул головой, а Стайлзу показалось на миг, что тот сейчас начнет неконтролируемо обращаться – столько злой горечи было в его голосе.  
\- Когда я умер, мне было очень больно. Но боль позволяла мне принять искупление. И я цеплялся за нее, чтобы вернуться.  
Стайлз старался почти не дышать, понимая, что Питер сейчас как никогда открывается перед ним. И боялся спугнуть это состояние, неожиданно получив возможность заглянуть Питеру прямо в душу. Или в то, что у оборотней было вместо души.  
\- У людей ведь тоже есть то, что работает как якорь, ведь так, Стайлз?- Питер посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, а тот растеряно пожал плечами, не понимая, что именно Питер имеет в виду. – Я говорю про смысл. Тот, который нас держит в жизни, и без которого все остальное рассыпается.  
\- А что сейчас? – хрипло спросил Стайлз внезапно пересохшим горлом, не надеясь, что Питер ответит.  
Питер снова замолчал, но потом все-таки заговорил:  
\- Я, наверное, старею… – Питер словно не мог решить, стоит ему продолжать говорить или нет. – Но моим якорем так долго была ненависть, а потом я так долго держался за боль, что они перестали работать. И сейчас мне приходится держаться за… - Питер покачал головой, усмехаясь, - за любовь. Или, если сказать это с меньшим пафосом, за чувство глубокой привязанности к другому человеку.  
Стайлз молча кивнул. Питер не договорил о том, какого человека он имеет в виду. Это было не нужно. Они уже почти полгода как съехались и жили вместе. 


End file.
